1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle pedal assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates clipless or step-in bicycle pedal assembly, which has a rear float pivot axis for relative rotation of the cleat and pedal.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle as well as the frame of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle pedal.
In recent years, bicycle pedals have been designed for specific purposes such as for pleasure, off road biking, road racing, etc. One particular type of bicycle pedal, which is gaining more popularity, is the step-in or clipless pedal, which releasably engages a cleat secured to the sole of a cyclist""s shoe. The clipless pedal has a pedal spindle that can be mounted on the crank of a bicycle, a pedal body that is rotatably supported on this pedal spindle, and a cleat engagement mechanism. In an off road bicycle pedal a cleat engagement mechanism is formed on both sides of the pedal body for engaging a cleat. A road-racing pedal, on the other hand, typically only has a cleat engagement mechanism on one side of the pedal body. In either case, in these types of bicycle pedals, the rider steps onto the pedal and the cleat engagement mechanism automatically grips on to the cleat secured to the bottom of the cyclist""s shoe.
With this type of step-in or clipless pedal, the shoe and the pedal are in a state of constant engagement when the cleat is engaged in the cleat clamping members, so the pedaling force can be transmitted efficiently to the pedals. As a result, step-in or clipless pedals are widely employed on racing bicycles used in road racing and mountain bike racing.
When attaching the cyclist""s shoe to the step-in or clipless pedal via the cleat, the cyclist moves the shoe obliquely downwardly and forwardly relative to the pedal body such that the front end of the cleat engages a front hook or clamping member of the pedal body. Once the front end of the cleat is engaged with the front hook of the pedal body, the cyclist places the rear end of the cleat in contact with a guide portion of the rear hook or clamping member of the pedal body. In this position, the cyclist presses the shoe downwardly against the pedal to cause the rear hook or clamping member to initially pivot rearwardly against the force of a spring to move the rear hook or clamping member to a cleat releasing position. The rear end of the cleat then enters a position opposite a back face of the rear hook or clamping member. Then, the rear hook or clamping member returns under the force of a biasing member or spring so that the rear hook or clamping member engages the rear end of the cleat. This engagement fixes the cyclist""s shoe to the pedal via the cleat.
However, these step-in or clipless pedals can be complicated and expensive to manufacture and assemble. Additionally, these step-in or clipless pedals can become clogged with mud and or debris making engagement/disengagement difficult. Moreover, some of these step-in or clipless pedal sometimes do not transfer power to the bicycle crank arms in the most efficient manner. Finally, these step-in or clipless pedal can be uncomfortable and cause fatigue to the riders"" foot after extended riding periods.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle pedal assembly which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a step-in bicycle pedal assembly that is relatively easy to step into and engage the cleat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a step-in bicycle pedal assembly that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a step-in bicycle pedal assembly that is relatively lightweight and malfunction free.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a step-in bicycle pedal assembly that is relatively easy to assemble and disassemble.
The foregoing objects can basically be achieved by providing a bicycle pedal assembly comprising a pedal shaft, a pedal body and a cleat engagement mechanism. The pedal shaft has a first end adapted to be coupled to a bicycle crank and a second end with a center rotation axis extending between the first and second ends. The pedal body is rotatably coupled to the second end of the pedal shaft about the center rotation axis of said pedal shaft. The pedal body has a front end and a rear end with the front end of the pedal body being configured and arranged to include a sole guide portion that assists in rotating the pedal body about the pedal shaft. The cleat engagement mechanism is coupled to an upper surface of the pedal body and arranged to move between a clamping position and a release position.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.